Nightmares
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: It starts with the living, and ends with the dead. But then, it starts again with those left behind, and ends with those you love more than anything. 100th episode based.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**~ Nightmares ~**

**It starts with the living...**

Hand in hand, their eyes meet and they both smile at each other. The urge to kiss her, to place his lips on hers, takes over the whole moment as they stop walking. He can't believe that she's his, he can't believe that any of this is real.. it's all a _dream. _

His hands trail down to her stomach, grinning into the kiss when he imagines the small baby inside her stomach... their baby. This can't possibly be reality, it's all too good. Everything is too perfect.

He finally breaks the kiss, sighing and looking into her eyes, whispering just how much he loves her, it's so gentle, she has no choice but to believe every single word uttered from his mouth as she grins widely at him.

Her fingers run through his dark hair, their eyes never leaving each other's, and she leans in to whisper those three words he loves to hear so much. Her breath tickles his ear as she giggles, her arms moving to around his neck before her lips are on his again.

And everything is perfect.

**It ends with the dead...**

She's slipping from his arms, and no matter how much he tries to grip her, no matter how loudly he screams her name, she keeps drifting back. And he knows she's not coming back. The blood starts pouring next, all around him – dark red, thick blood – it covers the room they're in, drowning him quickly before he even has a chance to say goodbye to her.

He screams one last time, giving up and closing his eyes when he notices the way her eyes are glazed over, her face pale.. _death. _

His whole body trembles, letting the blood take over, drowning him in.. **her **blood. But then he can hear something, _someone else, _screaming his name, shouting for him to fight the inevitable.

_Jack? _He shakes his head, it sounds nothing like the little boy he would do anything for – even live when everything hurts so much. He bites down on his lip, taking a deep breath, willing himself to fight the darkness that's about to overtake him at any second, willing himself to fight the urge to just.. give up.

**It starts again with those left behind.. **

She wraps her arms around him, hesitating before doing so, finally relaxing when he wraps his arms tightly around her and pulls her close to him. His grip tightens around her, his body shaking as he closes his eyes tightly and tries his best to calm down.

"It's okay..." She whispers, rubbing his back softly, closing her own eyes to stop the tears falling down her face (_because even though she would never admit it; it still hurts to know he dreams about his ex-wife). _

He pulls away to look at her, his head shaking as the tears stop falling down his face, "I'm sorry." His voice is low as he says it, _(He'd never say it to her, but he can see the pain in her face when he wakes up from another nightmare). _

She'll tell him it's alright, he'll nod and just accept it, knowing how much it's not alright, how much it hurts. He'll carry on pretending and so will she; because it's so much easier.

He watches her as she takes a deep breath and lays back on the bed, her eyes never leaving his, a small smile on her face. He bites down on his lip, letting his fingers brush past her cheeks.

"I don't dream about her because I love her..." He finally whispers into the darkness, causing her to shift uncomfortably and look away from him.

"I dream about her because it's hard to get rid of that one memory... but I love you Jennifer.." He sighs, pulling her close to him when a tear runs down her moonlight-lit face, he can feel her tears on his bare chest as she wraps her arms tightly around him.

"I love you and only you JJ..." His voice is gentle, similar to the one he used with Hayley so long ago, but at the same time different. He never thought it would be possible, but he loves the women in his arms more than he could ever love Hayley – this was meant to be.

The tears finally stop when she hears the sincerity in his voice, and she nods, "I love you too."

**It ends with the one you love. **

**A/N: Drabble after watching the 100th episode, it made me cry so much, the episode, not the story. Review please. **


End file.
